Lupe, Honest and Fair (Daisy Petal)
The Lupe, Honest and Fair petal is the sky blue petal usually at the 12:00 position on the Daisy flower. Activity #1: Talk about "Lupe's Story" It was a cool, breezy day in the Daisy Flower Garden. The Flower Friends were ready to have some fun. “I have an idea,” Lupe the Lupine told the rest of the Flower Friends. “Let’s play a game of tag!” “I’d like to jump rope,” Gerri said. “Or maybe we could swing or go on the slide,” Clover said. “How about playing hopscotch?” Tula asked. “I think that would be the most fun.” “All those games sound fun,” Lupe said. “Why don’t we take turns?” “That sounds great,” Clover said. “Everyone will get a chance to play the game they like the most.” Rosie nodded. “I’m glad you came up with that idea, Lupe. It’s very fair!” “Okay, everyone!” Lupe said. “Let the games begin. Gerri, why don’t you go first?” Lupe grabbed one end of the jump rope. Tula grabbed the other end.“Jump, Gerri!” they cried. “Jump! Jump! Jump!” Soon it was Clover’s turn to pick a game. “Let’s play tag,” she said. “I’m it!” “You can’t catch me!” Lupe called out as she ran around the oak tree and past the birdbath. That’s when Lupe saw four pigeons flying down from the sky. They were delivering a large box, right tothe Flower Friends’ front gate. The box was from Dairyland Farm. The Flower Friends had visited the farm on a cross-country road trip. A note on the box said: “Dear Flower Friends: Here is some freshly madecheese. We hope you enjoy it! Be sure to share!” “What a wonderful surprise,” Lupe said. Then her stomach rumbled. I’m really hungry, she thought. Maybe I could eat just a little bit of cheese right now. I could cover it up so the others wouldn’t know I took a bite. Lupe began to open the box. Then she stopped. This present is for everyone, she thought. It wouldn’t be fair to eat some by myself. And it wouldn’t be honest to pretend I hadn’t eaten any. She carried the box to where the other Flower Friends were playing. “Look what we got!” she called out. “Let’s all have a snack.” Everyone chatted and laughed as they nibbled on different kinds of cheese. I’m so glad I waited to share this, Lupe thought as she watched her friends having a good time. It’s much more fun – and it’s fairer, too. Activity #2: Act out the story with your Daisy friends—each girl can take a different part If there are lots of girls in your group, you may have to act it out a couple of times so everyone gets a chance to play a part – that’s the fair thing to do! How do you “fairly” choose who gets to play which part? Activity #3: Practice being honest and fair There are lots of ways to act like Lupe! Try it out by doing one of these activities: * Play a game like Musical Chairs; Red Light, Green Light; or Duck, Duck, Goose with your Daisy friends. * Talk about the rules, then, follow them as you play. Or * The next time you and your friends play together, let everyone take a turn choosing which game to play. Or * When it’s time for snacks at your next Daisy group meeting, make sure to share them equally with everyone. The Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair,Category:Girl Scout Daisies Category:Badges